


Love Live! Hunger Games (ABANDONDED)

by chitosekurosaki



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, AiRina, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Blood and Violence, City Arena, DiaMaru, EmmaNata, F/F, Gay, Hunger Games, Hunters & Hunting, KanaEmma, KarinAi, KasuRina, Kasumi is a literal demon, Love Live: All Stars but Hunger Games???, NicoMaki, NozoRin, RinAi - Freeform, They are gay, Umieli, Violence, but i'm trying, chikayou, honokoto, i don't know what i'm doning ahahah, i read the hunger games a long time ago waaaa, iburnedmyselfoutbywriting4chaptersin48hourssoupdatesmightbeslownow, nozoeli - Freeform, ships, yoharuby, yoshiruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitosekurosaki/pseuds/chitosekurosaki
Summary: Hunger Games Love Live AU! that I am no longer working on!(EDIT 2021: Oh my fucking god, guys.)
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Miyashita Ai, Ayase Eli/Sonoda Umi, Hoshizora Rin/Toujou Nozomi, Konoe Kanata/Emma Verde, Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori, Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia, Kurosawa Ruby/Tsushima Yoshiko, Matsuura Kanan & Ohara Mari, Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, Miyashita Ai/Tennouji Rina, Nakasu Kasumi/Tennouji Rina, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico, Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Unexpected Events Unfold on a Colorless Morning

Nozomi Tojo's eyes fluttered open, the bitter wind from the cracks of her home tickling of her cheek. Glancing next to the window next to her bed, the sun had just started to rise, only the tips of the forest trees gaining the bare minimum of sunlight that had started to grow brighter.

It was the day of the reaping. There was nothing really to expect, her name was only in there once. The chances of her being picked were low, but not impossible. She tried to keep herself calm, but the nervousness was only growing as time passed. Looking in the fairly dusty mirror, she wove her hair in a braid. Would anyone really care if she died? She had no family, although she had many friends, was her presence valued? She was quiet and shy towards most people. Most of District 7 didn't even know her name, just remembering her as the daughter of a rebel. Maybe if she won, she could make a name of herself. Be recognized.

Her train of thought was disrupted, as she had been so distracted that she had messed up a majority of the braid. Besides, it's not like she'd be chosen, right? To ease her nerves, she took a look at the tarot cards she kept. Nozomi let out a heavy exhale at the results. They said major change was coming. Tucking the cards back into a dusty wooden drawer, she head out of the house.

The reaping wasn't for a few hours, so she started towards the woods. They were quiet in the morning. She enjoyed the tidbits of sun coming through the leaves on her skin. As she went deeper to the woods, she stumbled across a stream. She'd come here often, especially during past reaping days, enjoying the rippling on the water, the dancing of the leaves in the wind, the warmth of the sun. It always provided a cathartic experience for her. It particularly cool this morning. She sat there, enjoying her time, until it was time to attend the Reaping. Crows cawed in the sky as they flew overhead of her in the crowd of people approaching. She always hated waiting and then getting pricked, Nozomi had a low pain tolerance. She got it over with and slid into the crowd, crossing her arms tightly to combat the weather. She looked down at her feet during most of the exposition, but her head flew up as soon as the tributes were about to be chosen.

The woman onstage spoke in a light, feathery voice and had long ashy hair. She gently put her hand in the bowl of tribute names, and Nozomi tensed. 

"Please don't be me, please don't be me, please don't be me..." She whispered desperately, her undivided attention on the woman's hand. The woman pulled out a small paper and walked back to the microphone. "The first tribute..." She said with a smile, unfolding the paper, "... Is Rina Tennoji!" The crowd was silent as a short, small pink haired girl timidly walked up stage. Her face appeared blank, but her eyes were wide with fear. Nozomi hadn't ever talked to her, but she'd seen her around town. Rina was young. Nozomi pursed her lips, feeling sad but relieved it wasn't her. Just one more victor to be pulled. Nozomi tapped her foot anxiously. She suddenly remembered her cards, her heart beat so hard and loud it felt as though it was in her skull. The woman walked back to the bowl of tribute names and buried her hand deep, swirled it around, and pulled out another paper. 

"The next victor is..." She looked down at the paper and gave a silent chuckle. "Nozomi Tojo!"

Nozomi's heart sank. What? What!? The escort's words hit like a blow, Nozomi's knees almost giving in. She swayed backwards and took a shaky step forwards to keep herself steady. 

"Nozomi?" The woman onstage spoke again. The crowd separated and Nozomi had no choice but to start walking. Her eyes stung with tears but she quickly wiped them away. She couldn't cry, not right now. That'd be a horrible look from the start. Out of all the people in District 7, she was chosen? Her name was only in their once. She walked onstage, her lip quivering. Stay strong, she told herself. Her body was nearly convulsing, she was shaking so horribly. This was her death. The noose was around her neck, and it was only a matter of time till the bucket gets kicked and she fulfills her destiny. Nozomi and Rina give each other quick glances. Nozomi grasps onto the skirt of her dress so tightly her knuckles turn white. She looks off into the crowd and spots her friends, they are shocked -- some them crying. Even if she dies in the games, she has people who care about her, right? She won't die alone. She can't die. She has to be remembered. This is her chance to make a name for herself. 

"Happy Hunger Games!" the escort exclaims. "And may the odds be ever in your favor." 

And with that, the tributes are ushered off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not addressing the fact that this is an all girls Hunger Games but... Yeah, it's an all girls Hunger Games. New Rule? Possibly. You decide, bro. Anyways, I hoped you liked this first chapter! Out here in quarantine so I'll have lots of time to write, but eventually school will pick back up and updates will be slower. Remember to stay hydrated, stay away from crowds, and wash your hands! 
> 
> Love, Valentine.


	2. A Final Meal Type of Deal

Nozomi looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed out of white, ethereal dress she had been forced to wear for the chariot rides, but makeup still remained on her face. Her hair was pulled into tight, extravagant pin curls on the side of her head, which she soon took out. She still hadn't talked to Rina much, she was rather quiet, but on the train ride to the Capitol the two of them briefly talked about their lives in District 7. Rina said she was an only child and lived with her parents. She smiled softly as she said, "I don't think I'll make it." 

"Don't say that. Use your size to your advantage. If you're good at fighting, people won't expect it from you. You could take 'em by surprise. Even if you can't, victors in the past have survived by just hiding out throughout the Games, you know. It isn't the Capitol's favorite, they love a good bloodbath, but it has happened." Their mentor, Tsuki, said offhandedly. Nozomi agreed quietly, although she herself thought she would make it either. Wasn't muscly or experienced in weaponry. She did bake a good bread, though. But bread isn't going to keep her from death.

Nozomi ran the conversation in her head once more. She hadn't looked this good before, even after removing the makeup. Her face was clean, every inch of hair on her body removed other than the hair on her head, her eyebrows, and her eyelashes, and her messy violet hair had been cleaned and groomed to be silky and straight. Nozomi went over the tributes she saw in the chariot rides.

District 1 contained Eli Ayase, a career, and Ruby Kurosawa. Ruby had apparently volunteered, the younger sister of a career. She was thin and small, not at all like her district partner Eli. Maybe she was looking for a way to prove herself, but Tsuki said it was suicide, since she's obviously not trained. Eli came from a wealthy family who's had victors in the past games. She was tall and broad, but still appearing feminine. 

District 2 was made of Mari Ohara and Kanan Matsuura. They were the main event. Appearently, Mari and Kanan were already in a relationship, and Kanan had volunteered as her partner when Mari was called up. People are interested in seeing the outcome of the two. Nozomi had overheard from District 5's mentor that it'd probably end up like a Romeo and Juliet story. He predicted double suicide. Mari seemed poised and proper, straight posture and curvaceous features. Kanan was very muscly and boyish. She seemed very capable of killing.

District 3's tributes were Rin Hoshizora and Hanamaru Kunikida. They were both short, yet they didn't seem totally useless. At least, Hoshizora didn't. She seemed quite athletic, had a runner's body. Hanamaru didn't exactly have any defining traits. 

The tributes of District 4 were Chika Takami and Umi Sonoda. Umi was tall and lengthy. She seemed serious. Chika, on the other hand, was waving with a beaming smile to the crowd. They seemed to like her, she appeared optimistic. Both were careers.

District 5 had Ayumu Uehara and Honoka Kousaka. They both seemed pretty confident, even if the costumes they were forced to wear were horrendous. Both seemed capable of fighting a good fight.

District 6 contained of Riko Sakurauchi and Yoshiko Tsushima. The two of them looked very beautiful together. Their stylist seemed to notice their opposite appearances, as they were dressed in futuristic day and night inspired outfits. 

District 7, obviously, was Nozomi and Rina's district. They weren't talked about much, other than that Rina was the youngest tribute there.

District 8 contained Hanayo Koizumi and Kasumi Nakasu. Kasumi had a sweet smile on her face, almost a little too happy for a smile from a tribute. She was small in stature and cute. She apparently volunteered as tribute.

District 9 consisted of Karin Asaka and Kotori Minami. Karin was the tallest of the tributes and had a very mature, adult-like look to her. She was really beautiful. Compared to Karin, Kotori looked like a small baby bird. She had a childish, adorable face and light hair. Didn't seem too capable of fighting.

District 10 was made up of Emma Verde and You Watanabe. You had a boyish build but a girly face. She was quite defined, not exactly muscly but toned. Her skin was a golden tan, she seemed to have been out in the sun a lot. Emma Verde was tall and was well endowed, much like Nozomi. She seemed afraid of the people in the crowd, but she still had her head raised high.

District 11 contained Maki Nikishino and Ai Miyashita. Maki didn't smile or wave, or even bother to look at the crowd. She had a bitchy feel to her, but she was definitely capable of putting up a good fight. Ai Miyashita seemed very charismatic and looked like she was enjoying her time in the crowd. Nozomi bet she was popular back home.

District 12 contained Kanata Konoe and Nico Yazawa. Kanata had volunteered for her younger sister, Haruka. She had sleepy eyes. Nico was one of the shortest tributes, slightly taller than Hanamaru and Rina. She had a determined look on her face.

Nozomi stared at her reflection, one she didn't recognize. She was nearing the end of her life and she had to dress up in pretty gowns and smile and wave. She scowled at the fact that her death will be used as entertainment. Nozomi sighed.

"Don't think like that... If you think you'll die, you surely will." She said to herself, brushing through her now wavy hair with her fingers. Nozomi showered to get the numerous products out of her hair, and then got into neutral silk pajamas.

"Nozomi? Dinner." Hidaka Minama, the administrator spoke softly with a smile. Nozomi nodded and headed into the dining room, where a feast was layed out on the table. Her mouth watered at the sight.

"Oh my... This is dinner?" She asked in amazement. Rina seemed to share the same feeling from the excited "Wooow!" she gave, although her face gave no indication. They sat down and took as much food as they could, Tsuki and Hidaka grabbing themselves reasonable portions.

"So, tomorrow you're training begins." Tsuki said to Rina and Nozomi. Rina looked up, interest in her eyes. "Training?"

"Yeah, well, you obviously need to get skilled in one area or another. Other than careers, most tributes don't have much experience in weaponry and survival and such. And it's important you get skilled in something -- game makers and sponsors will assess your talents. If you want to win, you need a sponsor. They give you food, weapons, anything helpful, really." She said, promptly taking another bite of fish afterwards. Nozomi nodded. "And try not to make enemies or anything. Don't make yourself appear as a threat or too weak, careers go for the weak ones first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition chapter, ayy. Sorry that there hasn't been much dialogue yet, there will be in the next chapter when training starts! Anyways, let me know what you think in the comments! I'm always up to hearing suggestions~! Anyways, stay stafe, hydrated, and clean!
> 
> (BTW, Hidaka is Kotori's mom, I just had to go by her VA's name and slightly alter Minami)
> 
> Love, Valentine~.


	3. A Selfless Act

Mari's eyes slowly opened when she woke up, laying warm in Kanan's embrace. She gently kissed her sleeping girlfriends jaw and brushed the hair out of her face. Kanan moaned softly and yawned, opening her eyes to smile at Mari, but was greeted with a distraught expression.

"What's wr--"

"You idiot." Mari choked, tears welling in her eyes. Kanan pulled Mari close to her but she quickly pulled away. "You volunteered and I said no! Why did you volunteer again? Why are you so stubborn?"

"I didn't want you to--"

"What, die alone?" Mari whimpered angrily.

"N-No, I just... Couldn't let you go alone. I don't want you to be afraid, okay? I believe in you, Mari."

"Then why did you volunteer as my partner?! Don't you realize that only one of us can make it out now? If you really believed in me, you should've stayed quiet and let me come home to you. Do you even love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, of course! I love you, with all o--"

"Then why? Is this some twisted way of breaking up with me?"

Kanan flinched. "No! What are you talking about?"

Mari wiped her tears furiously. "If I win, you'll be dead and I'll feel guilty for the rest of my life because you went and volunteered and died because of me! And, if you win, I'll be dead and you'll be able to be with hoever you like!"

Kanan was speechlesss, tears welling in her eyes as well.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Mari said shakily, her voice breaking.

"What? No! I came here to protect you! I can't imagine living a life and dying without you by my side! I want to protect you until the day I die!"

"You're so selfish!" Mari shrieked, slamming a fist into Kanan's shoulder. "Y-You just want me to pay! Pay for all t-the time I wasted! You hate me! I was never a-a good enough girlfriend so you hate me, right? The Hunger Games gave you an excuse to get away from me and kill me with no consequences!"

"Mari, stop it! None of that is true!" 

Mari broke down in tears. "You're an idiot, Kanan! You're a selfish idiot! I hate you!" She wept. Kanan choked. Mari's words hit like a bus. Mari dashed out of the room, leaving Kanan to cry alone at her own stupidity.


	4. In Another Universe, We Could've Been Friends

Rina's eyes were fixated on the wall, deep in her thoughts. An avox quietly stepped in and the lights slowly came on. Rina sat up and the avox gave her a timid smile and walked out. It was the first day of training and she'd have to run on zero sleep.

"Shit..."

-

Nozomi and Rina entered the training center a quarter before 10 AM. Most tributes were there, though some districts were missing. Rina gave a long, soft yawn and blinked slowly.

"Trouble sleeping, huh?" Nozomi whispered. Rina nodded and rubbed her eyes. 

"Me too. Don't worry, you can work in the survival stations today. There's no need to make yourself an easy target just because you're low on energy. If you get some sleep tonight, we can work on the weapons tomorrow together, alright~?" Nozomi said with a motherly smile, placing her hand on Rina's shoulder. 

"Thank you." The corners of her mouth curled up slightly, which Nozomi had gotten used to. Rina's face was quite expressionless. Nozomi could usually tell Rina's emotions by her eyes, which gleamed with gratefulness. Nozomi looked around the room, assessing everyone. 

Riko and Yoshiko were whispering to one another. They looked like opposites of each other, Riko with an angelic appearance and Yoshiko with devilish eyes and a mischievous aura. The doors to the training center opened, and Mari Ohara and Kanan Matsuura entered. Tributes started to whistle and clap sarcastically. Chika Takami called out "Hey, loverbirds!" and Eli Ayase clicked her tongue provocatively. Both were distraught as they came in, Mari stormed away from Kanan with bloodshot eyes and Kanan stepped awkwardly to the side. Nozomi and Eli made eye contact. She was leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and looked very confident and dominant. Nozomi waited for her to break the stare but Eli never did, instead looking from her, to her hand on Rina's shoulder, back to Nozomi. She removed her hand and looked away from her, although she grew hotter feeling Eli's eyes on her. Eli smirked and looked to the black haired woman who was now on the sparring platform.

"Tributes." This gained the center's attention, and the strays who were off to the side of the center stepped up to make a semi-circle near the platform. "Welcome to the training of the 68th Hunger Games. In two weeks, all but one of you will be dead." Mari gave a hurt look to Kanan, who looked overwhelmed with guilt. 

"Who survives and who dies depends on you, and how well you've payed attention during these next days of training. First-- No fighting with the other tributes. You'll plenty of time for that in the games." Kasumi gave a silent giggle. 

"There are four mandatory exercises you all most complete, but everything else you train in is up to you. Now, let me offer you some free advice and say that you shouldn't ignore the survival skills. Everybody goes for the weapons, but there's a low chance of you obtaining one when you're in the arena. Most of you will die from natural causes." Nico scoffed when the head trainer says 'natural'.

"Ignorance can kill as easily as your rivals, so take time and learn how to live, not just kill."

-

Hanamaru Kunikida stood awkwardly, messing with the callouses of her hands as Rin sprinted off to the knives station. A rather empty station was the edible bugs station, a small girl with red hair was flipping through a large book with a focused look on her face. Hanamaru slowly edged over to the station and caught Ruby Kurosawa's attention. Ruby looked up from the book and blushed, hiding behind her hair.

Hanamaru sat down at the station and looked over at the book. "What station is this?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. Ruby looked up, determining that she wasn't there to make fun of her, and smiled softly. "Edible bugs! It's a little icky, but I can't hunt so... This and plants are what I'll be eating." 

"Ugh, bugs?" Hanamaru frowned, looking at the book in Ruby's small hands. The thought of eating bugs made her sick, since back home in District 3 the food she had was rather good. Ruby pursed her lips and began listing the bugs that had the most protien and nutrients, the poisonous ones, and the best tasting ones to Hanamaru. She pointed to a small pill bug.

"These are really common under rocks, where it's damp. If you cook them right, they're supposed to taste like shrimp!"

Hanamaru smiled, "I like the sound of that. They look really small though, how am I supposed to live off those?"

"Well, you aren't. See, bugs like crickets and larvae have lots of protein and are common, and cicadas are really big and kind of yummy. You kind of just need to make a bug trail mix." Ruby wasn't even looking at the book at this point, she seemed just to be speaking from memory. "They won't keep you're stomach full for long, but it's not like you'll need it~." Ruby giggled, playfully grabbing the small amount of chub on Hanamaru's cheek.

"H-Hey!" she blushed. Hanamaru still wasn't keen to the idea of eating bugs, but she supposed it was something she had to do if she wanted to survive. She wasn't too good at hunting either, although she hadn't ever really tried.

"How do you know so much about this?" Hanamaru asked with a tilt of her head. Ruby's expression turned melancholy and she shut the book. "I've spent a lot of time outside. My sis..." Ruby pouted, "She and her friends would often scare me off and wouldn't let me come back home for long periods of time, so I-I kind of know about..." Her voice trailed off and her lip began to quiver. "Her friends were all like the guys here. If I couldn't defend myself back home, I'll surely die here."

Hanamaru grabbed her hand. "Don't say that... What's it -- Ruby? You can do this. " Hanamaru stood up. "I'll be by your side, okay? We can win this together." She said, wiping a tear from Ruby's cheek. Ruby smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Hanamaru." Ruby gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Come on, let's check out the camouflage!" she said, leading Ruby over to the station.

Meanwhile, Umi Sonoda's eyes were following Eli Ayase's every movement as she handled the bow and arrow. The grip on the bow and arrow was tight and forceful. Eli didn't recognize the art that the bow and arrow created, and how the target was the canvas. Her only intent was to kill, no once of grace in her hold. When Eli released the bow, it struck slightly off to the side. A good shot yes, but her stiffness was limiting her potential. She wasn't fluid in her actions at all. Umi couldn't help but scoff.

"What, 4?" Eli spat defensivley. Umi gave an elegant smile, and then quickly shot 3 arrows in bullseye offhandedly. Eli concealed her amazement, but she found the act was quite impressive. 

"You're moving too stiff. You have no intent in your actions, other than to hurt." Umi said softly. Eli rolled her eyes and shot at a moving target. Barely off mark. She scowled and looked back at Umi, who still had a smirk on her face. She pulled a single arrow and tilted her head to get a better shot at her target. She looked almost godly. Umi lifted her fingers off the arrow at just the right moment, and shot the moving dummy in bullseye again.

"You're just a fuckin' showoff." Eli growled. Umi walked over to her blank faced and crossed her arms. "Anchor." she ordered.

"Srew off." Eli snarled, tired of the conversation.

"Come on, I'll help you."

"I don't need your help."

"Then why do you keep missing bullseye? Just-- anchor."

Eli groaned and got into position reluctantly. Umi placed her hand on Eli's and looked at the target, tracing her fingers up her hand, forearm, to biceps. Eli's eyebrow twitched. "Wh-What are you doing, 4?"

"It's Umi, Ms. Ayase." Eli tensed up even further at Umi's words, and huffed. Umi grasped Eli's upper arm.

"Wow, are your muscles usually this rock hard?" Umi muttered, admiring and feeling up her arm. 

"Stop it."

"What?"

"W-Why are you touching me like that..?" Eli mumbled.

"Doesn't matter. Point is, you're tense. Relax."

"Do you have eyes? I mean, look at me, I am relaxed! Like, do you want me to drop the fuckin' bow or something?" Eli said, shifting her weight back and forth nervously.

"Quit squirming. You know, for a career, you're awfully dense."

"Fuck this, I'm done." Eli sighed, lowering her bow.

"No, wait-- I'm sorry. Just get in position, please." Umi insisted. Eli anchored again with a glare, and Umi's hand went back to her arm.

"Archery is like... Caligraphy. You cannot be forceful with it. If you try to use brute force, it'll come out messy. Archery is an art. You have to be fluid, move _with _the arrow. You're thinking of it too bluntly, just wanting to shoot the arrow and get it over with. The bow and arrow is your pen, and the target is your paper." Umi said. Eli's muscles loosend and her gaze became focused.__

"There you go." Umi whispered. 

"Dude, can I just shoot now?" 

__"Patience, Ayase."_ _

__"I told you not to call me that."_ _

__Umi's fingers traced up her shoulders and then brushed the back of Eli's neck, slowly tracing Eli's shoulderblades and back. Umi shifted slightly, her face closer to Eli's neck. Eli blushed and tapped her foot impatiently. Umi ignored it. She then stood behind Eli, getting very close to her and placing her hands on Eli's, almost embracing her. Eli flinched and released the bow, missing the target completely._ _

__"Oh." Umi whispered observantly._ _

__"A-Are you done?!" Eli shouted, clearly flustered. Umi gave her a smug grin._ _

__"You missed the target completely! Of course not!"_ _

Eli whined. "Come on, just  
screw off!"

"I will when you hit bullseye, and you won't without my help."

"I don't need your help!"

"Then why did you miss?"

"Because y-you were all close to me!" Eli blushed furiously.

"Well, don't let me distract you! Try again." Umi said with a small smile, attempting to hide her amusement and failing.

"I swear to god, I'm going to kill you in the arena."

"I find that unlikely if you'll be shooting like this."

"Shut up, 4!"

"Manners, Ayase. My name is Umi." 

" _UGH! _"__

____-_ _ _ _

__

__

__

__"Mari..." Kanan spoke to her girlfriend, who had been in the spears station for the past hour._ _

__"Go away." Mari said coldly, pulling the spear behind her and throwing it forward. It landed loudly on the floor, not making a dent in the dummy._ _

__"Mari!" Kanan shouted. Mari turned around, tears in her eyes. "What do you want?!"_ _

__Kanan attempted to wipe her tears, but Mari turned her head._ _

__"I know I'm stupid. I'm so fucking sorry, Mari. But this is it okay? This is what we're stuck with."_ _

__"It's your fault!" Mari whimpered, fists shaking._ _

__"I know, baby, I know... It's my fault, I know it is. I'm selfish and I should've stayed quiet, and I-I should've let you come back to me. I just couldn't let you leave alone. I'm so sorry, Mari, I'm so, so sorry. I wish I used my brain, I wish I was at home right now on my knees, praying to God that you'll come home to me. But if we really only have two weeks together, please, please don't spend it being mad at me. Please."_ _

__Mari wrapped her arms around Kanan and wept into her shoulder, squeezing her so hard her ribs could break. Kanan didn't mind and she buried her hands in Mari's golden hair and kissed her forehead, tears flooding from her violet eyes._ _

-

Nozomi snuck over to the knives station, where Rin Hoshizora, Kasumi Nakasu, and Karin Asaka were stationed. Nozomi quietly grabbed a knife and stood by while an instructor demonstrated how to throw a knife. He explained short range, medium range, and long range, and the types of holds you should use for the different types of blades. Karin shifted her weight side to side, listening attentively. Nozomi's gaze was stuck on her, until Karin's eyes flicked to her's and Karin giggled. Suddenly, Nozomi felt two hands on her arm and looked down to see the short, orange haired Rin giving a cat like smile.

"Were you looking at Karin~ya?" she whispered, a strange mewl like inflection at the end of her n's. Nozomi blushed and looked down at Rin's hands, her thumbs rubbing her soft skin. 

"N-No?" Nozomi responded, heat running to her cheeks. Rin giggled, "Alrighty~." but her grip remained on Nozomi's arm, which made her heart beat quickly. Soon it was their turn to throw the knives, and Rin finally let go of Nozomi's arm. Nozomi picked up a dagger, pinched the edge, and aimed it behind her head. Taking a step forward, she swung the knife ahead of her. The knife swung around wildly and barely nicked the target. 

"Mm." Rin hummed, looking at Nozomi. Nozomi seemed to melt under her gaze, the room suddenly hot. "You took a step forward, and it messed up your aim. What you should do," Rin positioned herself, placing her left leg ahead of her. "You put all your weight on the leg that you write with... I mean, like, the same side-- you know what I mean~ya. When you throw," she raised her arm up and then straight down, shifting her weight from her right to left leg, and hit very close to the bullseye. "you want to just, swing it down, not across. You threw the knife across your body (and bent your wrist), when you should be just swinging it up and down~ya. Oh, and you took a step forward instead of just shifting the weight. See what I did?" Rin energetically shifts the weight from her front leg to her back leg. 

"When you take a step, it moves your entire body and throws your aim off." Rin said. 

"Oh! I-I see, thank you." Nozomi grinned, thankful for the advice yet embarassed. 

"But the instructor said the same thing as me, you know. Were you even listening?" She asked curiously. Nozomi gave a nervous chuckle.

"I guess not." She said. Truth is, she was too distracted about Rin being so close to her to listen to what the instructor was saying. In all honestly, Nozomi kind of liked feeling Rin hold onto her arm. Nozomi blushed heavily at the thought. She took Rins advice and tried again, this time actually nearing the target's center. Not exactly expert level yet, but with practice, she'll get pretty good. The next shot Nozomi took was somewhat near the bullseye, Rin pouted.

"What? D-Did I do it wrong?" Nozomi asked nervously.

"No, the opposite! Sometimes I forget we're gonna have to kill each other, you know? I get too friendly, now look at you! Helped out the competition~ya... I feel like I've known you for a long time. Maybe in another universe, we could've been friends." Rin said, then going back to knife throwing. Nozomi dwelled on those words. She felt the same. Something felt oddly familiar about the casting of this year's Hunger Games, but she couldn't find a reason why. 

Next to them, Kasumi couldn't even touch the target her aim was so bad. "Oopsie!"

"Awe~. You're so cute, you can't even throw a knife! If you need me to protect you during the games, I will, you know. It's not like you'll make it by yourself. I could always form an alliance~." Karin cooed offhandedly. The offer wasn't even sarcastic, she was genuinely pitying Kasumi. 

"Ooo, thank you for offering, Karin! I know, I'm just so horrible at this, it makes me wonder why I even volunteered!" She says, a borderline-hysteric laugh following afterwards. Karin beamed and pinched her cheek and went back to practicing her knife throwing. 

Kasumi walked off, an extremely irritated look on her face. "Tsk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally, the first day of training! I hope you all enjoyed the interactions I wrote in here!! I am a BITCH for NozoRin, but don't worry, I'll throw in many ships during this fic! Anyways, feedback and kudos are always appreciated~.
> 
> Love, Valentine.


End file.
